Шрек 2
| Время = 93 мин. | Премьера = 15 мая | Бюджет = 150 000 000 $ | Сборы = 919 838 758 $ | bcdb_link = 39254 | imdb_id = 0298148 | allrovi = | Маркетинг = 50 млн $ }} «Шрек 2» ( ) — компьютерный полнометражный анимационный фильм киностудии Dreamworks Pictures 2004 года, который является продолжением фильма «Шрек». Его премьера состоялась 19 мая 2004 года на Каннском кинофестивале, в конкурсной программе которого он участвовал. Мультфильм был номинирован на премию «Оскар» за лучший анимационный полнометражный фильм. Премьера в России этого мультфильма состоялась 19 августа 2004 года. Этот мультфильм занимает 9 место среди самых кассовых мультфильмов и 50 место в списке самых кассовых фильмов мира. Сюжет У Шрека и Фионы медовый месяц. Они получают послание от родителей Фионы — короля и королевы Тридевятого королевства. Та уговаривает мужа поехать, утверждая, что отец с матерью будут рады их видеть. В конце концов, они оставляют дом на попечение «сказочных существ» и вместе с Ослом (который напросился с ними, так как у него разлад отношений с Драконихой), уезжают на своей карете-луковице. Но когда король Гарольд видит дочь и зятя, то особой радости не испытывает, а во время ужина между ним и Шреком происходит ссора. По идее, Фиону должен был освободить и взять в жёны появлявшийся в начале фильма прекрасный принц Чарминг (от англ. charming — очаровательный), но он опоздал. Далее оказывается, что за спиной принца стоит его мать — Фея-крёстная Фионы, богатая и могущественная владелица крупнейшего зельеварочного завода, рассчитывающая на свадьбу принцессы и своего сына, после которой она давно уже замышляет прибрать к рукам королевское наследство. Крёстная шантажом вынуждает короля как-нибудь избавиться от Шрека. Король прибывает в таверну «Ядовитое яблочко», для того чтобы найти и нанять киллера, который бы смог разобраться с великаном. По наводке барменши — одной из уродливых сестёр Золушки — Гарольд нанимает «головореза» — Кота в сапогах, и договаривается с ним об убийстве. Однако тот, встретив огра в лесу, проваливает задание. Шрек, которого тесть хитростью выманил в лес якобы на утреннюю охоту, бескровно одолевает Кота, но оставляет его в живых, и в знак благодарности несостоявшийся киллер просит его и Осла позволить сопровождать их, причём сообщает огру имя того, кто нанял его и заплатил ему за устранение Шрека. Великан ошарашен таким поворотом событий. Шрек с друзьями в поисках совета направляются на волшебную фабрику к Фее, не догадываясь о её роли в этой истории. Само собой разумеется, она советует огру оставить принцессу в покое для её же блага. Тем не менее, компания похищает у неё со склада волшебный эликсир, попутно разгромив фабрику. По пути назад Осёл пробует зелье, а затем его выпивает и Шрек. Начинается дождь, и герои решают заночевать в амбаре, где с ними происходит волшебная трансформация; то же самое происходит и с Фионой в замке. На утро Шрек просыпается в человеческом обличии, в окружении восхищённых девушек; Осёл тоже изменился и стал прекрасным белым жеребцом. Чтобы заклятие не потеряло силу, «суженую» нужно поцеловать до полуночи. Напав на карету двух людей, Шрек добывает себе приличную одежду и едет во дворец, дабы встретиться с женой. Но Крёстная и её сын так просто не сдаются и строят новые козни — ведь сама принцесса ещё не видела супруга в человеческом облике, да и самого принца тоже. Чарминг, встретив её утром в замке, называет себя Шреком. Разговор феи и короля в таверне подслушали главные герои, но невольно выдали себя и при воздействии крёстной засажены в тюрьму, откуда им помогают выбраться сказочные персонажи — друзья Шрека и Осла. Знакомый Пряни — пекарь Кекс — изготавливает по заказу огра гигантского пряничного человечка, на котором герои штурмуют замок, в то время пока Фея исполняет песню «Holding Out for a Hero» для поддержания атмосферы между Чармингом и колеблющейся Фионой. Шрек на Осле врывается на мероприятие в момент, когда поцелуй почти произошёл. Пиноккио, слепые мыши, Пряня и другие после небольшой схватки отнимают у Феи палочку, а Чарминг целует Фиону (надеясь на то, что король дал дочери зелье, которое тому предварительно отдала фея, но Гарольд в самый последний момент поменял чашки) и принцесса нокаутирует принца ударом головой. Герои отвлекаются, и Чарминг, придя в себя, кидает матери палочку. Крёстная решает закончить историю по-своему и пытается убить великана, выстрелив в него молнией из волшебной палочки, однако в последний момент его спасает Гарольд, заслонив своим телом. Заклинание, частично срикошетив от доспехов короля, попадает в Фею, и она сама погибает, распавшись на множество мыльных пузырей. Часы начинают бить полночь, и Шрек рассказывает про эликсир и пытается поцеловать жену, но она ждёт, пока они опять не превратятся в огров (Осёл, соответственно, вновь становится ослом). Король, ставший в результате рикошета лягушкой, в которую когда-то был превращён, просит прощения и благословляет брак Шрека с Фионой. В конце мультфильма Кот и Осёл устраивают грандиозную вечеринку и вместе поют песню Рики Мартина — «Living la vida loca». Сцена после титров: Осёл грустно напевает песню «All by Myself», Кот пытается его развеселить, говоря, что найдёт ему ослицу, и приглашая в клуб «Кит-Кат», но вдруг неожиданно прилетает Дракониха с детьми — драконосликами. А дальше идёт пародия на программу «Американский идол». Роли озвучивали * Майк Майерс — Шрек * Эдди Мерфи — Осёл * Камерон Диас — Фиона * Джули Эндрюс — королева Лиллиан * Антонио Бандерас — Кот в сапогах * Джон Клиз — король Гарольд * Руперт Эверетт — Прекрасный принц Чаминг * Дженнифер Сондерс — Фея-крёстная * Ларри Кинг — уродливая сводная сестра Дорис, барменша «Ядовитого яблочка» * Конрад Вернон — Пряничный человечек * Арон Уорнер — Волк * Кристофер Найтс — Слепой Мышонок * Коуди Камерон — Пиноккио / Три Поросёнка * Крис Миллер — Волшебное зеркало * Эндрю Адамсон — капитан стражи * Том Уэйтс — капитан Крюк (пират в баре) Русский дубляж Фильм дублирован студией «Пифагор» по заказу компании «UIP» в 2004 году. * Режиссёр дубляжа — Ярослава Турылёва * Переводчики и авторы синхронного текста — Дмитрий Усачёв, Екатерина Барто * Автор текстов песен — Пётр Климов * Музыкальный руководитель — Армен Погосян * Звукорежиссёр — Павел Емельянов Источники:Данные о русском дубляже, представленные на DVD-диске после показа фильма. Роли дублировали * Алексей Колган — Шрек * Вадим Андреев — Осёл * Жанна Никонова — Фиона * Любовь Германова — королева Лиллиан * Всеволод Кузнецов — Кот в сапогах * Игорь Ясулович — король Гарольд * Анатолий Белый — принц Чаминг * Анжелика Рулла — Фея-крёстная * Юрий Меншагин — Волк * Олег Вирозуб — Пиноккио * Дмитрий Филимонов — Пряничный человечек * Иван Агапов — диктор рыцарских новостей * Борис Токарев — пекарь * Вячеслав Баранов — три слепые мыши * Елена Чебатуркина — лягушка в баре «Ядовитое яблочко» * Сергей Чонишвили — уродливая сводная сестра Дорис * Никита Прозоровский — Волшебное зеркало * Лариса Некипелова — Джилл * Елена Соловьёва — Джоан Риверз * Юрий Деркач — циклоп В эпизодах * Сергей Балабанов * Андрей Бархударов * Илья Бледный * Александр Воеводин * Ольга Голованова * Владимир Зайцев * Ольга Зверева * Александр Рыжков Производство В 2001 году, вскоре после того, как оригинальный «Шрек» оказался хитом, Майк Майерс, Эдди Мерфи и Камерон Диаз договорились о предварительной выплате в размере 10 миллионов долларов за озвучивание сиквела к фильму. Это был значительный рост от зарплаты в размере 350 000 долларов, которую они получили за первый фильм. По словам Джеффри Катценберга, исполнительного продюсера «Шрека 2» и одного из основателей DreamWorks, который вёл переговоры, выплаты, вероятно, были самыми высокими в карьере актёров. Ожидалось, что каждый из участников будет работать от 15 до 18 часов. Фильм был выпущен с бюджетом в 70 миллионов долларов США. Сценаристы первого фильма (Тед Эллиотт, Джо Стиллман и Терри Россио) настаивали на том, чтобы фильм был традиционной сказкой, но после разногласий с продюсерами они покинули проект и были заменены режиссёром Эндрю Адамсоном. Его сочинение было вдохновлено «Guess Who Coming to Dinner», с помощью со-директоров фильма, которые провели большую часть фильма в Северной Калифорнии, в то время как Адамсон проводил большую часть времени с актёрами голоса в Glendale, California. DreamWorks начала производство в 2001 году, фактически до того, как был снят первый фильм. Работники студии удостоверились, что в «Шреке 2» есть что-то новое, добавив в фильм больше человеческих персонажей, чем в своем предшественнике, и улучшив их внешний вид, используя несколько систем, которые касаются волос и меха. «Настройка для всех персонажей была выполнена в первые три года производства.» Кот в сапогах потребовал в своем полнометражном наборе инструментов, чтобы справиться с его мехом, поясом и перьями в шляпе. Персонаж также потребовал модернизацию мехового шейдера для его введения в фильм. В ранней версии «Шрека 2» Шрек отрёкся от престола и призвал к проведению сказочных выборов. Кампания Пиноккио была кампанией «честности», а Пряни была «мазкой». Директор Эндрю Адамсон сказал, что это откровенно сатирический и политический, с множеством смешных идей, но «он был более интеллектуальным, чем эмоциональным». По словам продюсера Гийома Аретоса, «Шрек 2» оказался намного более тёмным, чем оригинальный фильм: «Есть много средневековых картин и иллюстраций, которые мы использовали совсем немного. Кроме этого есть мои собственные влияния, которые являются классическими картинами XV и XVI веков, но они не такие прямые. На самом деле ничего не было абсолютно прямого. Дизайн Шрека всегда является поворотным в реальности, поэтому мы попытались собрать столько деталей и интереса, сколько могли в образах». Музыка Официальный саундтрек: # «Accidentally in Love» — Counting Crows (3:08) # «Holding Out for a Hero» — Bonnie Tyler (3:38) (в фильме звучит в исполнении Дженнифер Сондерс) # «Changes» — Butterfly Boucher & David Bowie (3:22) # «As Lovers Go» — Dashboard Confessional (3:29) # «What I Want To Be» — Barney & Friends (1:15) (в фильме звучит версия в исполнении Донны Саммер) # «I’m on My Way» — Rich Price (3:21) # «I Need Some Sleep» — Eels (2:28) # «Ever Fallen in Love» — Pete Yorn (2:32) # «Little Drop of Poison» — Tom Waits (3:11) # «You’re So True» — Joseph Arthur (3:55) # «People Ain’t No Good» — Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (5:39) # «Fairy Godmother Song» — Jennifer Saunders (1:52) # «Livin' la Vida Loca» — Antonio Banderas & Eddie Murphy (3:24) # «Funky Town» — Lipps Inc. (3:59) Культурные отсылки Как и его предшественник, «Шрек 2» также действует как пародийный фильм, нацеленный на адаптированные детские фантазии (в основном, адаптированные Диснеем); И, как и другие анимационные фильмы DreamWorks, также есть ссылки на американскую популярную культуру: * Русалка, которая омывает Шрека в начале фильма, имеет сильное сходство с Ариэль из диснеевского мультфильма «Русалочка» . * Сцена, где Шрек нечаянно подбрасывает кольцо и оно приземляется на палец Фионы, воспроизводит сцену из «Властелина колец: Братство кольца», где кольцо подбрасывается и «падает» на палец Фродо. * Трубач, который продолжает играть после остальной группы, когда Фиона получает приглашение от своих родителей, чтобы вернуться, играет оригинальную песню Hawaii Five-O. * Элементы и ориентиры в вымышленном королевстве «Тридевятое королевство» имеют отношение к элементам и ориентирам Южной Калифорнии, особенно к району Лос-Анджелес. Например, в королевстве есть знак «Far Far Away», который, очевидно, смоделирован со знаменитого Hollywood Sign; ресторан «Friar’s Fat Boy», который посещают король Гарольд и волшебница Фея, ссылается на сеть ресторанов Южной Калифорнии, «Big Boy Boy». * Персонаж Кот в сапогах основан на Зорро — персонаже в исполнении Антонио Бандераса, который также озвучивает Кота. Его поведение упоминает Зорро, который появился в фильме 1998 года «Маска Зорро». * Когда сказочные существа спасают Шрека, Осла и Кота, Пиноккио погружается в тюремную башню, прикреплённый к кукольным струнам, что является отсылкой на Итана Ханта в фильме «Миссия невыполнима» . * Когда Кот атакует Шрека и ползает под его рубашкой, он вырывается из груди, ссылаясь на сцену из фильма 1979 года «Чужой». * В Far Far Away существует несколько пародий известных компаний, таких как «Farbucks» (пародия на Starbucks) , «Versarchery» (пародия на Versace) и «Old Knavery» (пародия на Old Navy). Награды и номинации Фильм был представлен в 48 номинациях различных премий (Оскар, Грэмми, Энни и др.), стал победителем в 16. Настольные игры по мультфильму * В 2005 году фирма «Звезда» по лицензии Dreamworks Pictures выпустила настольную игру «Шрек 2» по мотивам мультфильма. Разработчик: Олеся Емельянова. Запрет * Мультфильм был запрещён к показу в Израиле.Причиной запрета послужило наличие сексуального подтекста и юмора. См. также * Список самых кассовых фильмов * Список самых кассовых мультфильмов Примечания Ссылки * «Шрек-2» ставит рекорды в американском кинопрокате Категория:Мультфильмы 2004 года Категория:Шрек Категория:Полнометражные мультфильмы DreamWorks Pictures Категория:Фильмы-сиквелы Категория:Компьютерные анимационные фильмы Категория:Мультфильмы США в жанре фэнтези Категория:Мультфильмы о драконах Категория:Фильмы о Пиноккио Категория:Побег из тюрьмы в искусстве Категория:Фильмы Конрада Вернона Категория:Фильмы Келли Эсбёри